


Resonance

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ちはやふる | Chihayafuru, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Future Fic, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly three years of living together, Taichi tells his flatmates he knows they're together. He doesn't tell them he knows it because the internal walls here are so thin. And he doesn't tell them he stays awake sometimes, listening to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



It's dark when Taichi gets home and he thinks everyone must still be out for the evening, until he sees the blue glow drifting into the hallway. He doesn't recognize the movie they're watching or any of the actors currently on screen but his flatmates seem engrossed in it, so he doesn't say anything as he passes by on the way to his room.

Apparently he's not as quiet as he thinks he's being because: "Taichi~!" Tooru's voice isn't as loud as Chihaya's but when he wants something—and right now he seems to want Taichi's attention—the insistent quality is not dissimilar. 

"Hi," Taichi says. He glances over his shoulder with a smile at the ready, thinking to offer a wave as he continues to his room, but stops when he finds them turned to him, Tooru sitting sideways and Kazuya twisted to look over his own shoulder, his arm stretched along the back of the sofa. 

"Taichi, come watch this with us," Tooru says now, with a smile Taichi recognizes. It's not that you can't say no to this smile, it's just that the smile is deaf to that word. 

He goes over expecting to take an end seat, but when they move to make room for him the space they leave is in the middle. He suppresses a sigh and sits. He glances at them in turn, at their mouths. It's taken him a long time to be able to read all the variations of each of their smiles, most of the nearly three years since they started sharing this place out of happenstance and necessity, and even now he's not sure he has a handle on Kazuya's... He's never known a smile like Kazuya's.

He's never known anyone quite like either of them. 

Well, there's Master Suou. It's not a perfect comparison but there's something about the three of them. The first time it struck him, Taichi didn't have words for it. He still doesn't have the exact words for the feeling he sometimes gets around them but he's come to think it has to do with strategy: even more than Suou, Tooru and Kazuya are engaged in constant strategizing, outside their sports as much as in them. For some time now Taichi has felt a game is being played in their flat. A game he doesn't entirely understand but can't help feeling he's nevertheless a part of... 

The only way he's ever found to deal with Suou is by being direct. So:

"I know you're together," he says. He recognizes one of the actors on screen now, Hanejima Yuhei. He looks young; this must be one of his early works. Neither Tooru nor Kazuya have said anything so Taichi continues to watch the movie. He doesn't tell them he knows because the internal walls here aren't that thick and he can hear them at night. He doesn't tell them that he bought earplugs which block out their sounds, and he doesn't tell them he doesn't always wear the earplugs. He doesn't tell them he stays awake some nights listening to them, and other nights he stays awake listening _for_ them. "It's fine," he says, which is not what he means but might be all that matters.

He glances sidelong, hoping to catch some of Tooru's expression, choosing Tooru because he knows Kazuya will be smiling in a way that doesn't give away anything and that may or may not mean anything. 

His glance gets snagged on Tooru's gaze, tangles fully with it. Taichi draws a breath but there are no words at all, not even wrong ones, and he exhales soundlessly, inhales again. 

Then he stops breathing as Tooru's face gets closer. A little closer. And a little more. It's like the test for myopia at the optometrist: how close can Tooru get before Taichi has to blink or loses the ability to focus?

"Taichi~" It's softer than before, the way Tooru says his name now. Breathes it as much as says it, turns the name into something more than a word. The way he does that makes Taichi more dizzy than Tooru's proximity; the way Tooru turns his name into breath makes Taichi have to shut his eyes.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, Taichi takes a wordless, formless breath of his own. He doesn't know what he thinks is going to happen—

No, he knows. He knows what he's hoping for. 

He also knows that the only way he's ever gotten anything is by reaching for it first; he learned that from karuta. And when he has trusted it (and he can admit he hasn't always, just as he hasn't always trusted himself), karuta has never truly let him down in a way that matters.

He just has to trust; if only he can trust...

Trust is easier with karuta than it is with himself. So as usual when he can't fully trust, Taichi falls back on logic now: 

Graduation is only a few months off. While there's a chance Kazuya will get drafted by one of the Tokyo area baseball teams, there's no guarantee of that. As for Tooru, he'll almost certainly end up playing volleyball somewhere in Europe. So if Taichi kisses him now, the worst thing that can happen is that one or all of them will end up moving out of the flat a few months early.

Taichi kisses him.

He kept his eyes closed as he leaned in so their mouths meet imperfectly. And then, as a hand cradles his jaw and guides him into the fit of the kiss, it's perfect.

There's something about the angle, the orientation of the hand. It's dissonant—oh, but only if the hand were Tooru's. And this is Kazuya's, the opposite of dissonant; a resonant touch.

Kazuya's thumb strokes back along Taichi's cheek from the corner of his mouth and Taichi parts his lips, lets Tooru in. As he yields to Tooru's tongue, Taichi imagines Kazuya's fingers coaxing him open for Tooru elsewhere... 

The sound that comes out of him is muffled by Tooru's mouth and would have been soft anyhow, but it's no less embarrassing for that. 

"Yeah," Kazuya murmurs, his breath warm against Taichi's ear, even hotter than Taichi's own skin. "Fuck yeah, there it is." His fingers feather over Taichi's throat and Taichi swallows hard, not hard enough to stop another indiscreet sound from coming out—louder this time, since Tooru is sitting back, the kiss broken.

As Taichi's brain catches up to the words, his brow furrows. "What do you mean—'there it is'?"

"Your purr." This time it's Tooru's touch gliding over Taichi's throat, eliciting _that_ sound from him, riding the shift as Taichi swallows hard. The edges of Tooru's mouth start to curve and Taichi steels himself for a predatory grin; he's unprepared for the softness of the smile Tooru gives him. 

"We've heard you," Kazuya says. Tooru's fingertips slide off Taichi's skin as he turns to meet Kazuya's gaze, which is neither soft nor predatory. It's honest, Taichi realizes, and all the more dangerous for that. "We've heard you at night," Kazuya says now, his meaning as much in the gaze as in the words.

Taichi wants it to stay there, the meaning, the danger; he wants it to stay unspoken in the gaze.

The way Kazuya's gaze flickers, Taichi knows Kazuya is reading him. Reading his expression and body language, although whatever Kazuya says next will make Taichi feel like Kazuya has read his mind. Even after all this time, Taichi still hasn't got used to that, the way they pick up on every little thing. He holds the gaze and waits to hear what he's given away this time.

"We listen to you, too," Kazuya says. 

Taichi doesn't say anything. 

"We want you, too," Tooru says.

It would be impossible for Taichi to say anything now because he doesn't even know what he's thinking.

He closes his eyes and tries to think in the calm darkness behind them. 

It's the "too." As he replays their words, it hits him—that "too" means they know. They know everything; all the things he thought were hidden are exposed. He spent so much time around oblivious people in high school... but Kazuya and Tooru, as has been well established and is even more manifest now, are not like anyone he has ever known before.

"Taichi." 

He opens his eyes and looks at the hand Tooru is holding out to him. 

He lets that hand coax him down to the floor. He lets Kazuya's hand coax him to lie down. He feels like he's letting them, anyhow, but maybe he isn't. Maybe they're _that_ good. As they lie down with him and start touching him, his face and his hair and his throat, Taichi inhales and finds it easy to breathe deeply. It's strange for him... and it's strange how easy it is. Even though karuta has team tournaments, it isn't a team sport. There's no karuta equivalent of a setter or a catcher. He's not used to being guided but that's what they're doing and they're good at it and he likes it. 

He kisses Tooru again, opens for Tooru without Kazuya needing to direct him; opens for Kazuya too. He opens his eyes to watch them kiss each other, sighs slow and deep, flutters but doesn't close.

He watches them together beyond his imagination, watches them for moments long and lost to time. 

It's true their touches and kisses have made him feel more drunk than the alcohol he had earlier tonight, but that doesn't mean he can't still think. He doesn't want to break their kiss but there's no other way out and he sits up. "Good night, then. We don't have to talk about this tomorrow." 

He doesn't know what he's expecting but somehow it's not the smile Kazuya hides in the palm of his own hand. Hides something; the smile is visible when he says, "He thinks we're still hung up on them." He doesn't say any names because they all know who he's talking about. It was something that came out, the first time they got drunk together back when they moved in: they all had teammates and rivals who couldn't be touched, couldn't be reached the way each of them had wanted to in high school.

Taichi expects Tooru's eyes to widen, his face to open up in a parody of wounded innocence; whatever words will come out of his mouth won't matter in the wake of that look.

Tooru's gaze narrows. "Is that what you think?" he says, and it turns out his words do matter. "Are you being disingenuous?" Tooru is studying him carefully, not leaning forward or back to do it as he sometimes does for effect but actually looking at him as if he can gaze inside Taichi's head if he concentrates hard enough. 

He can't actually do that, of course, so Taichi doesn't flinch.

"I mean," Tooru says, letting out a breath as he sits back, the effect not lost on Taichi. "You know what you look like. I know you do because," he gestures around Taichi's face without touching him, "I know you look in the mirror each morning, to spend the day looking the way you do."

Taichi feels heat rise to his face. He can't deny that he spends time on his looks and the blush worsens. As they continue to look at each other, Tooru's expression shifts with analysis and revelation: "Or maybe, is it that _you're_ the one who's still hung up?"

"No," Taichi says after a moment. "Not like that." Of course he still thinks about Chihaya and Arata, not all the time but a great deal of it, maybe a more than fair amount. Even so: "I think it must be possible to be invested in someone, to—" He hesitates, unable to find the word he wants; his hands don't hold the word but he looks at the lifeline crossing his palm anyhow. "To have a thing for them without being in love with them." His gaze wanders off the lifeline and he takes a breath to try again, but, "I don't know the word for it."

"They changed your life," Kazuya says. "And you're connected to them; no matter how far apart you get or where your separate paths take you, you'll always be connected to them."

Taichi looks at him and nods. 

He doesn't realize Kazuya isn't smiling until he does now, one of those smoothly unreadable smiles of his. 

Taichi may not be able to read their smiles but their touches are unexpectedly easy and he closes his eyes as they resume petting him. 

"Besides," he says, not allowing himself to think before speaking; they'll figure it out sooner or later anyhow and right now in this moment, not knowing how many more moments they'll have, he thinks he wants sooner. He inhales, slow and steady as their hands in his hair, on his skin; exhales just as easily. Dares to open his eyes. "If I were still hung up on them—I think if I were still hung on them I wouldn't be thinking about letting you put a collar on me."

The look that crosses Tooru's face and comes to rest on it can only be described as delight. It's Kazuya who speaks: "A ribbon? One with a bell?" 

Taichi smiles to himself, allows some of the smile to reach them. He knows they think he doesn't understand what he's just offered them but, even if Sudou is more talk than action, he _is_ full of talk and Taichi has spent enough time around him to absorb at least some of it. "If you like," he says.

Tooru's fingers sweep in a curve across Taichi's neck. "Black would look nice against your skin."

Taichi purrs. His lashes flutter but he doesn't let his eyes fall shut until they lean towards each other. Their fingertips, resting against the hollow of his throat, transmit the kiss to him and he echoes it back in audible vibrations, keeps purring when they come down to kiss him with their mouths.

He doesn't know what's going to happen next. None of them do. But it seems they're going to find out, together.


End file.
